Sang d'Encre
by Michthys
Summary: Une jeune française découvre qu'elle est une sorcière ... elle découvre la joie, la peur, la souffrance et ... Plein de chose étranges se passent à Beauxbâtons (hum désolée pour le résumé pourri)


SANG D'ENCRE

Disclaimer : (pour faire original) Tous les lieux, personnages, trucs, machins et autres mentionnés dans la série "Harry Potter" de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout le reste est à moi et à l'histoire celte ;o)

Pour comprendre cette fic, il est préférable d'avoir lu les 4 premiers tomes, mais cette histoire ne se rattache pas beaucoup aux bouquins (non vous ne verrez pas Harry), mais peut-être que je mettrai certains clins d'œil au tome 5 ... enfin, pas de révélation importante en tous cas, donc logiquement vous pouvez la lire en toute sécurité. Bonne lecture ! 

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Il est un manoir, dans un coin reculé de l'Angleterre, dont personne ne connaît le nom. C'est un lieu étrange, qui pourrait être agréable à regarder s'il n'était pas aussi sinistre. Un infranchissable mur de pierre, percé d'une immense grille de fer, encercle une vaste propriété recouverte de bois noirs, d'eaux stagnantes et de prairies d'herbes sèches striées de petits chemins de terre. Au milieu des brumes se dresse un petit château fait d'une pierre noire, dure et lisse, et dont les hautes tourelles d'angles servent de refuge aux corbeaux. 

Le soir, lorsque le Soleil embrase le château de ses derniers rayons, lorsque toute vie et toute joie meurent consumées dans le crépuscule, le manoir se pare d'une beauté factice, son éclat sombre resplendit dans la rougeur du soir, et ses tourelles, entourées d'une horde de corneilles, s'élèvent, menaçant les landes alentour de leur haute stature. Le soir, lorsque toute lumière s'éteint, ce château semble sortir d'un monde incertain où les objets prennent vie, et se revêt d'une beauté extraordinaire, mais redoutable. 

Lorsque la nuit est tombée, de petites lumières jaunes s'échappent par les fenêtres, et le mince voile de fumée qui, quelques heures plus tôt, souillait un ciel rougeoyant, n'est plus qu'à peine perceptible. Peut-être que ces signes de vie vous rassurent, mais il est des lieux où toute présence humaine ne fait que renforcer l'effet de mystère, des lieux d'où toute émotion semble être bannie, des lieux où un simple sourire meurt étouffé avant même de paraître sur les visages. La présence d'un être dans ces lieux, cher lecteur, pourrait donner la chair de poule au plus brave d'entre nous ...

Cette nuit-là, dans cette maison si vaste et si sombre, un petit être frêle et malheureux se dépêchait en marmonnant dans les immenses couloirs peu éclairés. Il avait un long nez fin emmitouflé dans un bandage volumineux, deux gros yeux globuleux et deux grandes oreilles de chauve-souris, et une espèce de taie d'oreiller miteuse dans laquelle on avait fait des trous pour laisser passer les bras et les jambes lui servait d'habit. Ce petit être ouvrait des portes bien plus grandes et bien plus lourdes que lui avec un simple petit claquement de doigts, il montait d'immenses escaliers, s'engouffrait dans de larges corridors, traversait de vastes halls il semblait chercher l'issue d'un labyrinthe aux dimensions démesurées. Enfin, il atteignit la dernière porte d'un long couloir, légèrement surélevée grâce à la présence d'une volée de marches. Il frappa timidement, et attendit d'un air inquiet qu'une voix impérieuse lui donne l'ordre d'entrer. Il s'avança d'un pas incertain, tellement incliné que son nez frôlait le sol, jusqu'à un énorme bureau noir orné de serpents d'argents, derrière lequel siégeait un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux gris d'acier et à l'air hautain. Il parlait d'une voix lente, mielleuse, mais qui sonnait faux.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Dobby ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas me déranger ... 

L'elfe tressaillit en entendant son nom, et balbutia d'une petite voix aiguë : 

_ Oui, Maître, je sais, Maître, je me suis déjà coincé le nez dans la fenêtre pour me punir, Maître. 

Il montrait le bandage qui entourait son nez en grimaçant de douleur, mais son Maître ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. 

_ Qu'as-tu donc à me dire de si important ? 

Dobby émit un petit bruit aigu, ressemblant au couinement de souris. 

_ C'est l'œuf, Maître, je crois qu'il vient d'éclore. 

Luciux Malfoy se leva brusquement, repoussant son siège loin derrière lui, un sourire sardonique apparaissant sur son visage. 

_ C'était donc vrai, murmura-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il vient de renaître ...

Il sembla rêveur quelques instants, mais son visage redevint lisse et froid dès qu'il aperçut l'air à la fois intrigué et épouvanté de son elfe de maison. 

_ On y va, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. 

L'étrange périple reprit alors, mais cette fois-ci le petit elfe était suivi de son Maître. Ils atteignirent rapidement les couloirs sombres et froids du sous-sol, et s'arrêtèrent devant une torche, apparemment ordinaire. Dobby se recula, plein d'appréhension, et M. Malfoy s'approcha de la flamme, sa baguette magique à la main. Il donna trois légers coups sur une pierre, et le murmure d'une incantation résonna dans le silence pesant. Les pierres se mirent alors à bouger, s'entrechoquant légèrement, et une porte apparut à la place de la torche. M. Malfoy, une lueur de démence dans les yeux, le visage respirant l'espoir, ordonna à Dobby d'ouvrir la porte. Le pauvre elfe émit un faible gémissement, et s'avança en tremblant vers la poignée de la porte. Il tourna le bouton argenté et poussa sur le bois vermoulu. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant un souffle glacial s'échapper de la pièce. Dobby jeta un dernier regard implorant à son Maître, qui fixait la porte avec envie, et ouvrit tout grand. Là, au milieu des ténèbres étouffantes rougeoyaient des coquilles d'œuf, répandues sur ce qui ressemblait à un nid fait de cadavres de rats. Dobby, terrorisé, se jeta derrière son Maître, qui s'avançait lentement, les yeux écarquillés par le désir. Il regardait partout, cherchant désespérément le contenu de l'œuf, n'osant utiliser sa baguette de peur de l'effrayer. Il avançait, tout son être était tendu, le moindre de ses regards scrutait les ténèbres, plus épaisses et plus glaciales que jamais. La porte se referma avec un petit claquement sec, Dobby était accroché à ses pieds, gémissant de terreur, et il cherchait ...

Soupirant, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, leva les bras au ciel, rejetant sa longue chevelure dorée en arrière, et implora d'une voix forte : 

" Ce soir, mon soir, l'heure est arrivée, 

Les Ténèbres m'entourent. 

Je ne vois rien, je ne sens rien, 

Où êtes-vous, mon Maître tant attendu ?

Que par l'Enfer mes yeux s'ouvrent, 

Que par la grâce de Satan je puisse vous voir, 

Maître des Maîtres, ouvrez mes yeux, 

Maître des Maîtres, ôtez ma cécité … "

A ce moment-là, Lucius Malefoy sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Il se pencha lentement, tendu, et tenta vainement de voir la cause de ce désagrément. Il n'aperçut que des tâches luisantes s'accrocher fermement à son pied, et un faible sifflement parvint à ses oreilles. Il approcha alors doucement ses mains de la petite lueur et, à la sensation d'un corps froid, mou et pourtant vivant, un frisson parcourut son échine. Il ôta délicatement un fin petit serpent de sa cheville, et le prit dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, comme si le bonheur de ce petit serpent pouvait décider de sa propre vie. 

Il s'agenouilla alors, ignorant le bruit de la chute de Dobby derrière lui, levant ses mains comme pour présenter le serpenteau en offrande et dit, d'un souffle à peine perceptible : 

_ Que les Forces du Mal se servent de moi comme elles le veulent. Je voue mon corps, mon âme, tout mon être à ce jeune serpent. "

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Quelques semaines plus tard, une sombre silhouette encapuchonnée s'avançait sur les petits sentiers du Nord de la France. Le ciel était d'un gris uniforme, troublé uniquement par les clochers et beffrois qui se dressaient à l'horizon, et quelques gouttes glaciales, à la frontière de la fine pluie et du brouillard, se répandaient avec douceur sur les champs fraîchement labourés. Des vaches ruminaient paisiblement dans un pré, émettant de temps à autre un meuglement de satisfaction. Tout en ce lieu respirait la sérénité, l'herbe mouillée et … l'odeur de foin de la ferme. L'étrange voyageur portait un fardeau qui, même s'il ne semblait pas lourd, le gênait terriblement. Il avançait doucement, avec mille précautions, et s'arrêta net dès qu'un petit gémissement se fit entendre. L'homme, gêné, murmura des paroles réconfortantes avec à la fois angoisse et amour. 

Tout près de là se tenait une petite chaumière douillette, faite avec les briques rouges du pays, dont la cour était remplie de poules, lapins, dindons, autres animaux de basse-cour et enfants blonds, et dont la cheminée envoyait au ciel déjà gris des volutes de fumée noire. Mme Baudu, petite paysanne corpulente remplie d'amour mais sans manières, préparait de la tarte aux myrtilles pour son mari, parti labourer, lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. La main sur la poignée, elle entendit un étrange " pop ", et elle agrandit légèrement ses yeux d'étonnement lorsqu'elle découvrit sur le pas de sa porte un petit tas de couvertures noires brodées d'argent, et dans lequel dormait profondément un petit bébé aux cheveux noirs. 

M. Baudu rentra tard de ses champs ce soir-là. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de son foyer, il trouva ses treize enfants attablés autour de la soupière, dégageant un agréable fumet de soupe au potiron. Il trouva sa femme affairée à servir les plus petits, comme à son habitude, mais une chose le surprit pourtant : de petites boucles de jais se fondaient parmi les cheveux blonds et raides de sa progéniture, deux grands yeux verts aux longs cils noirs observaient le potage de la même façon que les vingt-six yeux bleus, c'est-à-dire avec envie, et le propriétaire de tant de nouveautés braillait aussi fort que les autres bambins. M. Baudu, surpris, lança un regard interrogateur à sa femme, qui haussa les épaules et servit un bol de soupe à son mari. 

Le souper se déroula comme à l'habitude, même si de temps à autre M. Baudu lançait un coup d'œil à la nouvelle recrue, qui s'était d'ailleurs remarquablement bien intégrée dans le clan des petites têtes blondes, notamment grâce à ses prouesses dans la discipline du maquillage à la soupe de potiron. 

Le soir, au coin du feu, lorsque tout les enfants furent couchés, lorsque le chat se mit à ronronner devant l'âtre, M. Baudu lança un regard inquisiteur à sa femme, mais voyant qu'il n'obtenant rien, il parla. 

_ Le petit ...

Mme Baudu leva les yeux de son tricot. 

_ Il n'est pas de moi, répondit-elle d'un air innocent, en continuant son tricot. Quelqu'un l'a apporté cette après-midi pendant que je cuisinais. Il y avait ça avec. 

Elle posa tranquillement son tricot, se leva et sortit un paquet assez volumineux d'une vieille armoire de chêne massif. Elle déplia une couverture noire, faite d'un tissu inconnu à la fois léger, chaud et imperméable, et brodée d'un serpent d'argent qui luisait à la lumière de la lampe, et une boîte d'ébène, finement ouvragée, sur laquelle étaient gravés de mystérieux dessins arrondis. Les yeux de M. Baudu s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et, poussé par une irrésistible curiosité, il essaya d'ouvrir la boîte, sous le regard anxieux de sa femme. Après plusieurs vaines tentatives, voyant la nuance de réprobation qui se dessinait sur les traits de Mme Baudu, il baissa les yeux et lui rendit la boîte. 

_ Ce bébé, dit-il en soupirant, il a des yeux effrayants ... ils sont d'un vert, d'un vert très beau, mais si pur, si brillants qu'ils semblent ...sunarturels ? Il y a quelque chose de terrifiant chez ce gamin, et il ne ferait pas bon …

Il leva timidement les yeux vers sa femme, qui lui sourit avec indulgence et repris son tricot. 

_ ... il ne ferait pas bon laisser ce môme dehors par un temps pareil, finit M. Baudu. 

Mme Baudu ajouta quelques mailles à son ouvrage, puis déclara, interrompant le silence entrecoupé seulement par les cognements des aiguilles à tricoter : 

_ Au fait, c'est une fille, et nous l'appellerons Eglantine. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre !!! Je tiens à préciser certaines choses : d'abord, c'est ma première fanfic. C'est un projet que j'ai depuis longtemps et qui a beaucoup mûri ces derniers temps, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout changé (pour ceux qui auraient lu le début précédent). Ensuite, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ... mais on ne peut pas savoir grand chose de l'histoire juste avec ce petit bout, comme je l'ai dit c'est un "prologue" et ça n'annonce vraiment rien ... Ah oui, c'est assez court, mais quand j'écris (oui oui j'ai besoin de faire manuscrit d'abord moi) ça me paraît très long et puis, une fois tapé à l'ordinateur, c'est réduit d'une façon assez impressionnante (pour exemple, ce que vous venez de lire ici était à l'origine deux ou trois chapitres différents ...) Par contre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, donc ça avancera sûrement TRES lentement. Enfin, j'essaierai quand même de faire le deuxième chapitre pendant les vacances ... 

Maintenant, place à la publicité, si vous cherchez de bonnes fics, vous pouvez aller voir mes auteurs favoris, particulièrement Eriam et Lily Clio. Je leur fais de gros bisous, ainsi qu'à Deomaï et Magic Char qui sont inscrites ici mais qui n'ont pas mis de fics, je crois ...

Dernier point, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, relevez-les et faites m'en part s'il vous plaît, parce qu'en tapant j'en laisse passer tout plein ... 


End file.
